SonSon III
SonSon III is a character from SonSon series, she makes her debut on Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes as one of the main protagonists, she is the granddaughter of SonSon. Story SonSon is a monkey girl and the granddaughter of the original SonSon, who she's named after in spite of being female. Described as a little "Seiten Taisei" still under training, SonSon has inherited her grandfather's Ruyi Jingu Bang, a size-changing magical staff. Due to her special blood, when she becomes extremely excited she transforms into a huge monkey and loses all control. As both her and the original SonSon are based on Sun Wukong, the main character of the Chinese novel Journey to the West, several of her attacks are derived from elements featured in the tale, including Wukong's staff (mentioned earlier), ability to replicate himself using the hairs of his body, or SonSon trying to cook her opponent in the Shinka Hakke Jin and turn them into sake. Around the time Abyss is awakened from its slumber, the village where SonSon lives is afflicted by an epidemic. With her grandfather's staff on hand, SonSon leaves on a quest to find the origin of this mysterious strange disease that has struck her village. While on her quest she meets with Ruby Heart and starts working with her. Following Abyss' defeat, SonSon can be seen on Ruby Heart's ship during its return trip, happily hanging out with Marrow. Crossover Appearances Capcom All-Stars Battle Royale SonSon is one of the characters of the game. Marvel vs. Capcom: A Last Battle She is one of the characters from Capcom side. Marvel vs. Capcom: The Next Generation SonSon appears as a DLC character. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages 2012 SonSon is one of the characters from Capcom Standart roster. Capcom vs. Namco Bandai SonSon is one of the characters from Capcom side. Shonen Jump VS. Capcom: Fight of Century SonSon is one of the characters from Capcom side, her rival is Aika Hiiragi from M×0. Disney vs. Capcom SonSon is one of the characters from Capcom side. Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem SonSon is one of the characters from Capcom side. Touhou vs. Capcom: Village of the Warriors She is one of the characters from Capcom side. Capcom vs Sony She is one of the characters from Capcom side. Nitroplus vs. Capcom: The Battle of Heroes SonSon is one of the characters from Capcom side, her rival is Akane Tsunemori from Psycho Pass. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies SonSon makes a cameo appearance on Ruby Heart's Solo Unit attack. Project X Zone: Shattered Dimensions SonSon is one of the characters from Capcom side. Gallery File:Sonson.png File:SFxAC Sonson.png|Street Fighter X All Capcom Artwork Trivia *SonSon is referred to as "SonSon III" in her bio on the "Character Glossary" section of the Marvel vs. Capcom Official Complete Works artwork made by Udon. All other instances in the artwork (including the banner above her bio) don't include the number. This was an addition by the Udon staff, and is not reflected in official Japanese sources. *The name "SonSon III" would imply one of her parents was also named SonSon even though they are never actually mentioned in any official source. This could also be simply a nod to SonSon II, the sequel to the original game. Note, however, the main character in the game is the same SonSon from the first one, and not a descendant/son of his. *The original SonSon was initially considered to be the playable character very early during development, and concept art of his and his Monkey King form were actually drawn. *The swamp stage and cave stage of Marvel vs Capcom 2 may be references to SonSon and Journey to the West. A variant of the swamp stage has an oriental aesthetic with peach trees in the background (an iconic item of the SonSon series) and a giant Buddha hand in the background (likely a reference to Journey to the West where Wukong made a bet with a giant Buddha that he could escape his giant hand). The decrepit version may also be referencing the disease that plagues SonSon's village in the game. The monster like hole in the background of the cave stage also resembles similar looking doors in Stage 2 of SonSon II. See also *SonSon (Grandfather of SonSon III) Category:Capcom Category:SonSon Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Allies